Thus Love Is Not A Thing To Deny
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is my first Simpsons fanfic. I do ship Bart and Sideshow Bob. I may not have made this completely realistic, but as I said, this is my first Simpsons fanfic. If you do not like guy/guy stories, the Simpsons, Bart, or Sideshow Bob, THEN DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

Thus Love Is Not A Thing To Deny

Note: This is my first Simpsons fanfic, so please give me some respect.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, Fox and all the other owners of the Simpsons own the characters.

Chapter 1: Sideshow Bob's latest scheme

Bart had a dream last night, it involved Sideshow Bob, whom Bart still holds a grudge against. Bart sat at the table and ate breakfast with his family. His sister, Lisa noticed that Bart seemed a bit scared, so she asked him, "What's the matter, Bart?" Bart looked at her and said, "I had a horrible dream last night.. It involved Sideshow Bob.." His mother, Marge said, "Well don't worry, honey, he's still in jail." Bart shook his head and said, "No way, man! He always finds a way to get out of there! I'll never be safe as long as he's alive." Once Bart and Lisa finish their breakfast, they head outside to wait for the school bus. Bart looks around nervously, Lisa says to him, "Just relax, Bart. I don't think Sideshow Bob will try to kill you during school...again..." Bart sighed and said, "I hope you're right."

Meanwhile with Sideshow Bob, he is sitting on his prison bed and coming up with yet another scheme to kill Bart. He says to himself, "Yes, this plan of mine is coming along nicely." Suddenly one of the officers came over to his cell. Before the officer gets to his cell, Bob puts the notebook that he was writing his plan in away. The officer says to Bob, "You have been here a long time, Sideshow Bob, and according to all of our security camera footage, you haven't been planning any revenge schemes againist anyone, so we're going to let you go. Hopefully we won't regret it." Sideshow Bob smiles (with a little bit of evilness) and says, "You will not regret it, officer."

Back with Bart, he is in his class, he was daydreaming (which isn't a surprise). In his dream, he's in his treehouse, his family have went on a trip that he chose not to go on. He was shooting pebbles from his slingshot out the window at Nelson. Suddenly he hears someone climbing up the rope to the treehouse, he puts his slingshot down, and looks down and sees (to his horror), Sideshow Bob, who says, "Hello Bart." Bart screams in his dream, he then wakes up screaming, his teacher says to him in a stern tone, "Bart! Quit that screaming right now!"

End of chapter 1: Sideshow Bob's latest scheme

Next:

Chapter 2: Sideshow Bob realizes something strange

(The next chapter will be the beginning of the romance)


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

Thus Love Is Not A Thing To Deny

Chapter 2: Sideshow Bob realizes something strange

Back with Sideshow Bob, he's walking towards the Simpson's house, knowing that Bart won't be home for a good while, he decides to hide in Bart's treehouse. Pretty soon he falls asleep. After a while Bart and Lisa get off the bus, Bart tells Lisa that he's going to be in his treehouse for a bit. Once he gets up the rope and was about to enter the treehouse he sees Sideshow Bob and screams, this wakes Sideshow Bob, who then looks at Bart and says, "I've been waiting for you, Bart." Bart says, "That sounded kind of weird.." Sideshow Bob says, "Why di-" He then realizes what he said before did sound kind of romantic, he then says, "You know how I meant that to sound." Bart enters his treehouse and says, "Get out of my treehouse, man." Sideshow Bob pulls out a knife and says, "Not until you're d-" He then feels as his heart begins to beat faster, he decides to let it slide, Bart says to him, "What's wrong with you?"

Meanwhile with Lisa, she's in the living room with her parents and little Maggie, Lisa says, "I'm worried about Bart.. He's not acting like himself.." Marge says to her, "Now, honey, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Lisa sighed and said, "I hope so." Lisa stands up and says, "I'm gonna go check on Bart."

Back with Bart and Sideshow Bob, Sideshow Bob says to Bart, "Nothing. Now prepare to die!" Bart says, "Are you sure it's nothing?" Bob says, "Yes, I..." He sighs and says, "No, this might sound hard to believe, but I-" Bart says, "I hope you're not going to say wha-" They then hear Lisa climb up the rope, before she enters she sees Sideshow Bob and says in shocked manner, "Sideshow Bob!" Bart says to her, "Calm down, Lise, he's not going to hurt us...I hope." Lisa says, "Are you insane?!" Sideshow Bob says, "He's correct, I'm not here to kill Bart. Originally I was, but not now."

End of chapter 2: Sideshow Bob realizes something strange

Next:

Chapter 3: Sideshow Bob tells Bart about his feelings for him


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

Thus Love Is Not A Thing To Deny

Chapter 3: Sideshow Bob tells Bart about his feelings for him

Lisa says before going down the rope, "I'll leave you two alone then." Once she had climbed down the rope, Bob said to Bart, "So as I was saying." He looked out the window making sure no one was watching or listening, he then looked back and said, "As you could guess, I was trying to tell you that I've formed a crush on you." Bart says, "When did you figure this out?" Bob said, "Just a few minutes ago, when I was about to kill you." Bart said, "Did you have these feelings for a long time?" Bob shrugged and said, "I'm not sure, but I am sure that now I know that I love you, Bart." Bart said, "Wel-" Bob then grabbed Bart's shirt, pulled him over to himself, and said, "I will never try to kill you again, I promise." Bart said while pulling himself away from Bob, "You're way older than me, man!"

Meanwhile at the police station, Lou says to Chief Wiggums, "Chief, you do know that Sideshow Bob is free yet again, right?" Chief Wiggums says to Lou, "Yes, I'm well-aware that Sideshow Bob was released."

Back with Sideshow Bob and Bart, Sideshow Bob grabbed Bart's left arm and said, "I know that I'm older than you, but I still want to-" Bart said, "You're not kissin-" Sideshow Bob pulled Bart over to himself and kisses him. Bart pulls away and says, "I was trying to tell you that I wasn't going to allow you to kiss me!" Sideshow Bob nods and says, "I guess you still don't t-" Bart says, "No, no, I trust you, I just don't like you in that way."

The end.

(I couldn't think of anything else to put in this fanfic.)


End file.
